Be Careful Of What You Wish For
by moja-kocham
Summary: Skeena hasn't had it easy at all since she was a babe, she is forced to work for a man who has her kill off what seems like the most random people. One day she recieves an order to kill Riddick and what happens? He's beside her on the plane. Riddick X OC
1. Her Mission, She Regrets

_Name:_ **Skena Torn**

_Age_: **18 years old**

_Birthday_: **April 18th**

_Appearance:_

Short, around 5 feet 3 inches. Pale peach skin with light brown-ish red freckles on her shoulders, cheeks and nose. Her hair is hip long, thick blood red hair with long bangs framing her face. Her eyes were very unusual, which she normally covered with large dark sunglasses, the colour of her eyes were black with deep purple pupils. Her bosom area was 36 DD, her waistline was small and her hips were wide. Her only source of clothing was a pair of black and white high tops vans with skin tight black ripped jeans and a black bra under a fish net tee shirt under a black jacket that had a belt around under the bosom area with large black buttons going up the right side, with a hood and cuffs on the wrists and around the neck. She had a dagger strapped to her right hip, a gun strapped to her left thigh and a katana on her back.

_Abilities_:

Able to see in the dark as though it was day time with her unusual eyes, with hearing that is as good as a wolfs, and to add onto the weird scale, her hearing can be so good, she can listen in on thoughts. Her fighting ability is on a 9th degree black belts level from all the training she received as a child from her guardian, a ninja's apprentice who taught her how to analyze a fight and how to win. She also has a weird ability that lets her know things that she never experienced. The main reason her mother abandoned her was because at two years old, she could speak. Arabic, Chinese, Czech, Danish, Dutch, English, French, Galician, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Icelandic, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Korean and Polish. 18 different languages, at the age of two after only hearing English. She also knew how to read and write both cursive and not at the age of three in all of these languages. She also knew things in the past she should not know about, and she would always prove her teachers wrong.

_Background_:

Skena was born without having a father around and not too long after, around when she was three, her mother abandoned her without a second thought at a police station where the mother had been hoping, all the while she was running away, that the police would see the baby before slamming the door open. Before the police found out about the baby on their porch, a man was walking down the street wearing all black, going towards the temple up on the hill a few miles away when he spotted the silent baby, staring at him, though he was hidden from eyesight by the shadows. He decided to take the child to the temple where he and the ninja master raised her as a ninja, and over time they found out about her abilities, yet they were not frightened of her, but they taught her more over time and when the child became 8, the ninja master died and though she was saddened, she did not cry until she was alone in the temple while the man who found her as a babe grieved in his own way. A few years later, at the age of 13, her father figure was killed and she set out to new cities and countries for 5 years, and in these years she had been to China, Japan, Scotland, England, Poland, Hungary, Korea, Ireland, Italy, and Paris. She had done many jobs in which required her martial arts training to save up enough money to move around and get food and drink supplies. Many times she found herself looking back at her memories, wishing that her_** 'father'**_ and _**'uncle**_', the apprentice and the ninja master, were alive to help guide her and she would pray every night, just telling them of her day, the things that happened and how much she loved them, yet hated them for leaving her on the ugly planet.

_**Chapter One— Finding Her Next Target**_

Skeena pressed the ear piece closer into her ear, listening to her boss's orders which were breaking up through the static of the cheap ear piece. She didn't have to strain her ears to hear him anymore; she had given up trying to do that when she realized that she had such good hearing. At first she had thought it was her ears until she found out that it was just a breaking ear piece and the boss was too cheap to buy a new set. "**_Skeena…target…Dick …gerous…ful…die…_**" She almost laughed as she tried to sort out what he was trying to say as she replied, stalking down the street in her usual get-up at 2 in the morning. She switched off her ear piece, jumped onto a low branch and swung herself onto a low roof, then ran across it until she reached a very high roof, looking around for where it would be best to leave this city to get to her next target. Richard B. Riddick.

She weaved her way through the crowd, her head pounding as she attempted to block out all the noises of people shouting, talking, giggling and thinking. She wished she had got that I-Pod Touch when she had the money three years ago. Skeena finally made it to terminal B which would take her to Japan, which she loved visiting. Japan was where her target was either at, or going to go to. She wasn't fond of killing people because she could feel their fear and regret as she killed them but she had to make a living somehow and she was not going to go to school for it. She had just boarded the plane and sat down when a man with a bald head and black goggles covering his eyes wearing a black trench coat with black leather pants along with black combat boots. She looked him up and down before she looked away, so he wouldn't see her staring at him like that. 'Looks like my kind of guy.' She thought before almost laughing as he sat down beside her, while she looked out the window, her mission rolling in her head.

A few minutes later she heard a gruff voice speaking which made her spine tingle from the deep growl of power behind the voice. She turned her head a little to see who was speaking and was surprised to see it was the man beside her talking into an ear piece. He spoke low but she could hear him as though he were speaking to her himself. "Yeah, Riddick here." She froze when she heard that and her eyes widened, she did not expect to see her target so early, she was wanting to relax for a while, not have to kill on a plane, especially a guy she thought was hot. She usually killed older guys who she never thought twice about and now the one guy that she did she has to kill! She groaned softly and hit her head against the glass, hating her boss for once. She heard his speaking cease and but she didn't pay it any mind as she mentally cursed her boss. She soon felt a hand land on her shoulder and she instinctively grabbed her dagger on her hip and swirled around, putting the dagger on his throat as he just sat there, smirking lightly.

She blinked and slowly put it away as she read his thoughts, seeing that he meant no harm. "You've been banging your head for a few minutes, it was disturbing my conversation." He said and she felt her forehead and felt a small trickle of warm liquid and she flashed him a smile and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She had no clue what to do. She didn't want to kill him, but she had to to survive, literally. If she didn't kill him, her boss would kill her. Or throw her out into the streets where she would have to find another means of living. She turned on her ear piece and contacted her boss. "Yes, Skeena?" He asked and she shivered at his voice, and not in a good way. She spoke to him, telling him of Riddick, and she was unaware that her conversation about him was being listened to by Riddick himself.


	2. What is this feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Pitch Black**_ nor do I own _**Richard B. Riddick. **_I only own Skeena Torn.

_**Authors Note:**_

_Also, I know that this is not how Pitch Black is, it's completely different but I'm using Riddick and such so yeah, please don't be angry for it being OOC. _

_**Parings:**_

_Riddick and Skeena_

_**Rating: **_

_M for Mature for later chapters_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter Two— To Kill or Not To Kill**_

Skeena had never argued with her boss, she had when she was much younger, but she soon found out that arguing with him was not a good idea to try to do. She had been beaten for 24 hours, then left for another 24 hours without food or water, so she was starved and dehydrated for 48 hours. She had learned her lesson yet, here she was arguing over a man she had no other knowledge of but his name and looks.

"Look Boss-man, I can't kill this Riddick guy. Normally you would have me kill men in their thirties and you wouldn't go for guys who were closer to my age and I respected you for that." Skeena nearly shouted into the ear piece as she stared at herself in the mirror in the dark.

"This guy looks deadly and despite my 'gifts' as you put it, he will murder me in seconds of a fight. In case you haven't noticed, under that trench coat of his, are tons of weapons which he's going to use to kill anyone who looks at him the wrong way!" She sighed as she leaned over the sink, still not knowing why she cares about this particular mission. She heard a chuckle and she knew it was not from her boss, she had known that someone had come in, she had watched him come in, but she didn't feel like fighting while talking to her boss.

She knew she was probably going to be killed either by her boss or that Riddick guy but she couldn't find herself to care all that much. She scoffed as she heard the ear piece switch off without her touching it so she knew that she was done for as soon as she stepped off this plane. She chuckled darkly as she thought**; If I'm a dead woman now, why not give in to the killing side and just kill the perv who walked in? **

She closed her eyes and turned around, grabbing the sunglasses she had slipped off as she faced the man, slowly opening her eyes and gasping softly as she realized it was Riddick, without his goggles which showed silver glossy eyes. She titled her head in curiosity as she surveyed the man in the dark, happy to not have to strain her eyes to look at someone or something because of the harsh lights of the outside world.

He stepped forward and she stepped back, into the sink and he smirked and he made his way slowly over, not minding that she was holding her dagger by his groin as he was finally looming over her, then he started sniffing her neck, hair and face. She stood completely still as he sniffed her and she felt something in the recesses of his brain that felt animalistic. She almost cringed as he stood not two inches from her face, and he smirked as he stood to his full height, which was around 5'11 to 6'0 and she suddenly felt very small compared to him.

She shuffled her feet and finally had enough of being sniffed so she gently pushed him back, and accidently kept her hands on his well-muscled chest much longer then needed and when he chuckled and grinned she pulled back, flushing as she murmured about men.

"So, what is this I hear? You were assigned to kill me?" He asked and she froze, staring up at him as her mind stopped. "Erm, that is…" She sighed in defeat and slid down the wall, nodding as she threaded her fingers threw her hair.

"So you did hear." She confirmed and he crouched in front of her, a questioning look on his features. "So why don't you try?" He asked and Skeena shrugged, muttering an answer and he sighed as he sat opposite of her, rubbing his head before asking her again which made her sigh.

"I don't know, I've never went against my boss and now you come along and change that!" She whispered loudly and coughed into her elbow as she normally does, the same abilities that were helping her in her line of work, was also killing her slowly. She never mentioned it to her boss, for fear she would be cast out or killed instantly not that she really minded being dead but there was a tugging in the back of her mind telling her that she can't die yet.

So she sucked it up and attempted to not pay attention when she got those coughs, or something in her gut twisted painfully and kept her up most nights. She finally finished coughing and she saw some blood on her elbow so she reached up, grabbed a Kleenex and wiped it clean. She sighed as she looked over to Riddick, seeing that he had been watching her this whole time.

"Why didn't you try killing me?" She asked him and he shrugged, "I don't know. It's not every day I get a woman who was ordered to kill me, who was also dying." She froze as she was getting up, partially in shock and partially fearful that he might tell her boss or he might try to torture her, but the voice in the back of her mind stated 'Why would he do that?' But still she thought he might from her past. She looked at him, her unusual eyes wide as she stared in shock.

"You—What are you talking about? I'm not…dying." She said lamely and he laughed as he got up, making her jump to her feet in instinct even though her head had started pounding again, she had been blocking out thoughts and now they came in a rush at her, and when she jumped to her feet, it made her dizzy and she almost fell over but strong arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her back up when she was inches from smashing her head against the floor. She was pulled into a muscled chest and she felt her face heat up, never being this close to a man unless it was her 'father' or 'uncle' so she was rather unsure of her feelings in this predicament.

She pulled away and was about to say something when she heard someone say, 'We are now landing in Japan, please enjoy your stay!' Her heart beat faster as she opened the door, grabbed her sunglasses and put them on then followed the rest of the people out of the plane, feeling Riddick behind her as she walked, and with fear glazing her eyes, she stepped onto Japan soil. She looked on her body and saw several red dots, indicating that someone was going to shoot her so she rolled out of the way, and the spot she was just in being shot.

People screamed and fled as she looked around and spotted a few men with guns, pointing at her while another spoke into a walkie-talkie. She felt someone grab her upper arm and start running with her and her confusion was cut short when she saw it was Riddick and her mind whirled with questions. **Why is he helping me? Isn't he a convict?**

She was pulled into an alley, against a chest but she knew whose it was so she just laid on his chest, holding her breath as her pursuers ran past them, shouting at each other. She pulled away and looked up at him, tilting her head in question as she spoke. "Why?" He smirked and shrugged, then poked his head out to survey the area before nodding his head and running off, leaving her behind but she soon shook herself out of her thoughts and ran after him, her hair flying widely behind her. She had been running with him for at least twenty minutes and she was beginning to get tired when he stopped.

"We're here." He said and she looked around the area.


End file.
